


8:20 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost smiled as he vanished with two necklaces before Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell attempted to defeat him.





	8:20 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Gentleman Ghost smiled as he vanished with two necklaces before Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell attempted to defeat him by a Metropolis jewelry shop.

THE END


End file.
